Grovyle, Protector of the Forest
by NightmareScarecrow
Summary: Grovyle has lived his life being the Protector of the Forest. He has always helped his fellow PKMN and chased off other humans. His dislike for humans however will be put to the test, and befriending one might be his only way of escape when captured.


Grovyle jumped skillfully from tree to tree in a hurried manner. He had to rush to the guardian tree in the middle of the Viridian forest. There was supposedly trouble caused by poachers, reported his best friend Oddish. The poachers supposedly wore black clothing and a large red "R" on their chest.

As Grovyle approached the large tree there was complete chaos. Pokémon of the forest scattered in different directions as the humans attempted to capture them. The ones who were caught were thrown inside a dark van with the same "R" on the side of it.

The humans laughed sadistically as the small Pokémon ran in fear. One of the humans in particular was leading them. Unlike the others, he wore a white outfit and a black undershirt. The Scarlet "R" was on the right side of his chest. He possessed blue hair and teal eyes.

"Make sure to get every single last Pokémon here! Understand?" He declared.

"Yes sir!" Replied the underlings enthusiastically.

Some weak Caterpie tried to escape from the harsh poachers, but their attempt was feeble when the attackers throw a net upon them. The small Caterpie's yelped for help as they were tossed in the back of the black van. Grovyle had seen enough, he had to rescue his friends and protect the forest.

Grovyle snuck around the humans and towards the van which held his captured friends. He silently jumped in the back and cut the net and freed his friends. The Pokémon quickly escaped from the van, but was halted by a human who witnessed the small worm Pokémon flee.

"Hold it! You're not going anywhere Caterpie!" Said the human then tossed a red and white ball into the air. A red lightning flash came out of the ball as it opened then a blue bat, with no eyes, appeared.

"Zubat use gust!" The Zubat responded obediently and shook up a gust of wind heading towards the weak Caterpie. Grovyle quickly intervened by skillfully attacking Zubat with his leaf-like blades on his arms. The Zubat then fell to the floor and the trainer disdainfully returned it to the red and white ball. Caterpie took the chance to escape.

"Well well. What do we have here? A Grovyle, in Viridian forest?" Spoke the teal eyed man.

Grovyle turned towards the man and glared menacingly. His leaf blades shined brightly, preparing to attack. The human just smiled and tossed a ball, just like the other human, into the air. It opened and a dog with steel placing on his back that wrapped around his side, another on his forehead and steel bracelets around its ankles and wrists.

"Houndour use flame wheel." Said the man. Houndour responded swiftly and did a summersault repeatedly then turned into a swirling ball of fire, running toward Grovyle. Grovyle dodged it skillfully then throw razor sharp leaves at the Houndour. The leaves burnt crisply on the ball of flame and turned to ashes. Houndour stopped his swirling fire and growled threateningly at his opponent.

"I heard Grovyle's were agile. But I have the upper hand with my Houndour. Let us see how you fair, shall we?" Spoke the teal eyed man arrogantly.

As soon as the man spoke other Pokémon from the poachers began to appear from the red and white spheres. Many of which were Zubats'. They all surrounded the protector of the forest, providing him no escape routes. Grovyle viewed his environment, going over plans for attack and how to escape.

"Use Gust!" Spoke a majority of the grunts to their Zubat. The Zubats whipped up a powerful wind at each end, striking Grovyle from everywhere. He grimaced, holding back his pain to the whirlwind.

"Houndour, use Flamethrower" Spoke the man in charge. Grovyle was able to glance up at his attacker just before using his attack. The houndour leaned his head back then unleashed a powerful fire from its mouth towards Grovyle. He howled in pain then fell to the floor, his grassy green skin still slightly burnt.

"Archer, the Grovyle is down. Shall we capture?" Spoke a female grunt.

Archer nodded and approached his defeated opponent. He was quite impressed with his speed and agility. Perhaps he should make the Pokémon his. Grovyle, lay on the floor fainted as a net was wrapped around him and was tossed inside the van. The humans finished packing up the rest of the wild Pokémon and left, heading towards a place Grovyle would have to encounter new challenges.


End file.
